When the freaks goes to Earth
by Lazybum16
Summary: They were sent for a mystery mission, but they ended up going into an unknown world and meeting Sasuke along the way. NaruSaku and SasukexOC
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Naruto**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my work =)**

* * *

**PROLOUGE **

"Be careful on the process" a very worried Kakashi said as they were about to enter a very huge cage at an unknown forest. There is nothing to see in the cave except pure blackness. The trees add to the creepiness of the place because it looks dark and lifeless. The sun's light cannot even reach the purple ground. The five of them; Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba stands in front of the entrance of the cave. Some of them were gulping, some were looking too serious, but the real challenge will only start if they get in.

Sakura touch the purple ground and smell the dirt on her fingers "It smells…burning."

Shikamaru looked around "Well, this place looks like it's burned for a long time. There is no life in here."

"Not only that" added Kiba while sniffing around "A couple of minutes staying in here and we'll all end up just like what Hokage-sama said."

Naruto gulp again loudly "Ba-chan sure knows how to tell creepy stories. Ri-right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura didn't answer instead she stay silent and stare at the creepy cave in front of her. She suddenly remembers what Tsunade told them

2 DAYS AGO

Tsunade look at them with piercing eyes. It's obvious that what she would tell is a bad news. Nevertheless, they remain silent and waited for Tsunade to speak. After a moment of pause, Tsunade started to explain "Yesterday, we received a request mission from both the Land of Mist and the Land of Dark. As we all know, those lands were never on a good relationship with each other, but with the five main countries holding them, they never started a war for seventy five years. However, there are recent incidents that continue to scare even the boldest ninja of the two countries. A week ago, an estimated of almost a hundred ninjas of both countries was lost."

Everybody seemed shocked except for Shikamaru. "Well, there's a possibility that they're engaging a covert war. After all, those countries were fighting for the massive land in between of their countries. Maybe they are using this request mission to cover up for the great loss they suffered."

"That might be a possibility, but you miss one point Shikamaru."

Shikamaru suddenly looks a little bit too serious. Tsunade continued "No matter what reasons they have for losing a great number of defenses in their country, they will never send a request letter with the same situations. If they think that the other group will use it, what's the point of using it again? Besides, they sent a single letter signed by the both Land Owners"

Sakura suddenly interrupted "So you're saying that the case of the missing ninjas were at nobody's fault?"

"Not exactly, there was always being suspects in every crime. We thought that there might be a hidden force trying to make the two countries to engage an all-out war so I abruptly called you since you are the only ones left. I need you to investigate the crime scene and report to me immediately."

"So, where is this mystery place?" Kakashi said

Tsunade closed her eyes, takes a deep breath then said "The forest between the two countries; the never-ending forest."

PRESENT

All five of them stand in front of the cave without making a single move. Of course, it's doubtless that fear envelopes them, but no one dared to make a step ahead. Out of nowhere, a kunai was shot at the ground in front of Kakashi. The five of them turned around to look at a huge tree they passed before. There they saw a ninja with black clothes covering up even half of his face. He stood weakly beside the tree while coughing blood.

"Don't move!" he shouted. The man hurriedly stumbled his way towards them. At the end, he falls on his knees while still coughing blood. Kakashi gave a look at Sakura and nods afterwards. She immediately rummages on her backpack and gets some first-aid kit then tries to heal the man's deep wounds on the shoulders and on the stomach. But the man slap Sakura's helping hand and force himself to stand up.

"I don't need…_cough_…your help. _Cough_…you need to know some…_cough cough cough_"

"Don't be stubborn! Sakura-chan needs to treat your wounds first!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Tsk! I don't need your help! You're the one who needed help."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi abruptly asked with a suspicious look.

The man curved up a smile that nobody liked. "Heh! You don't even know the dangers in this place yet you act as though you're here to help. Be careful though cause you might be the one in real danger."

"Shut up you old geezer! If you want to die then just say so!" Kiba retorted at him while Akamaru growls at the man.

The man puts his hands on his waist "Who wants to die you stupid brat! Anyway, if you don't want my help then say so. Just a warning though, if you enter that cave…you can never come back."

Their eyes widened from shock. If they entered earlier before this man appeared, then their might be a possibility that they will die.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Naruto asked

"And now you're asking me what I meant by that. You're getting so fired up in entering the cave when you don't even know what lies in there. You didn't even ask for some information. Are you really ninjas? Who's the captain of this team anyway?"

Kakashi raised his right hand lowly "That would be me"

The man eyed him from a few seconds then sighed deeply "I never expected that a ninja as old as you would risk these brats' lives just to peek in that stupid cave. Are you crazy?!"

"I know what you meant, but our intention in here is to be kept hidden so as to no create a big commotion for the people living in here. Also…"

But the man interrupted "So! You make such hasty decisions! How can you be so sure that everything runs perfectly according to your plan?"

"I am not" Kakashi admitted.

Naruto, Sakura and Kiba gaped at him "YOU'RE NOT SURE?!"

Kakashi smiles at them lightly while scratching his head "Hehe…sorry guys but acting hastily sure meets good results."

The man speak again "Don't consider me as an angel fallen from heaven to save you."

"Well, it's obvious though. Your face is not even an inch close to an Angel's butt." Kiba mockingly said.

"Hey dog brat! Watch your mouth or I will turn you two into cats! Anyway, if I were you, abandon this mission right away."

"We can't do that. There are already many lives lost because of this mystery." Shikamaru defended.

"You're such a stubborn group. You're not the only one who has tried to know what's hidden at that cave. And to tell you the truth, only one ninja came back alive after entering that cave."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

But Shikamaru answer instead "Let me guess…it's you"

"Precisely!"

"Whoa! So a man like you can also be great!" Kiba teased

The man didn't seem to be affected "I'm not kidding kid. Everything that lie in there is a hell. So if you want to continue, you better listen."


	2. Chapter 1: A stupid entry for the freaks

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Naruto**

**It's a rather short chapter, but I find it entertaining. I hope you feel the same way. Enjoy! =)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: A stupid entry for the freaks**

"I'm not kidding kid. Everything that lie in there is a hell. So if you want to continue, you better listen."

The man gives a year's worth of sigh then started "It started two days ago, when I was assigned to investigate on the sudden disappearance of our ninjas in the land of mist that I found out the truth about that cave. It was rather a gloomy day and…"

"Yeah yeah! We all know your personality is gloomy. What we need to know is what happened in there." Naruto brushed him.

The man pointed at Naruto "You insolent kid! How dare you interrupt my amazing story telling? Don't you know that I was one of the best admired persons by the kids in our country because of my unique skills? Actually…" the man continues to blab about himself while the others look at him with irritation.

"What's this guy talking about?" Sakura demanded

"Who knows? Maybe this place can make your head turn upside down." Naruto answered

"Who would have thought that there will be a second to Naruto when it comes to having a big mouth?" Kiba added.

And everyone nod in agreement. Naruto rather fell into a comical depression.

"So after I sense the danger inside the cave, I braced myself and jump inside" the man continued. "And there I fell for about five minutes without seeing anything. It was dark and scary. The coldness dampened my silky hair and smooth skin."

"Should we leave him?" Kiba asked

Naruto answered him "I think that this man will do nothing good to us. He keeps blabbing nonsense!"

"Well, that might be true but there are some hints that could help us in our way there" Kakashi said.

The man suddenly walked near the cliff of the cave then looked down "But because of my great braveness and boldness that I inherited to my ancestors, I landed safely on a different world." then he looks at them with scaring eyes "It's an eerie and different world."

"Are you trying to help us or scare us?" Naruto retorted

"Tsk * Tsk * Tsk * You folks really don't know anything. There are square castles and four wheeled running machines. You will not understand if you don't see it for yourself. Come here my scared kittens and look at this cursing place!" the man pointed at the cliff

"Who are you calling kittens?!" Naruto demanded. Nevertheless, they both came nearer and take a peek on the cave. There's nothing in there but pitch black. Naruto gulp again.

"You said you fell for five minutes?" he asked in a wavering voice.

"Yes my kittens and to tell you the truth, it's rather a wonderful feeling like I'm floating in heaven."

"This is stupid! I'm not going in there!" Kiba said

"It's okay to be scared little kitten." The man brushed his hair

"Are you insulting me?!"

"So my brilliant mind think of some ways to go there in a much safer way" He gets a roll of rope out of nowhere then tied it to there waist so they are now connected.

"Don't you think that it's a good idea?" the man said rather proudly that he raises thumbs up to them with a big smile.

"Are you sure about this?" Shikamaru doubted

"Who knows?" the man said with a sing song voice.

"WHAT?!" the four of them shouted while Kakashi stay rather silent but deep in shock. Before they knew it, the man pushed Naruto, who was in the middle, and all of them floated above the pitch darkness. When they looked at the man, he was waving and they all fell. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" they shouted

"Just tell me if it works!" the man shouted with a comical smile on his face. "I'm such a genius" then strode off while humming a song.


End file.
